7th year Memories
by Sexy Maurader's RULE
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny,Luna, Neville, & Draco are back for their last year At Hogwarts. They all slowly realize their feelings for eachother. Read to find out what happens! & Draco is a good guy! The chapters are all on 1 page, but they are seperated


A/N: I own none of this what so ever. However if I did… well I'll save that for later. Carry on!

** Chapter one**

Hermione walks through the rain, to Kings Cross Station, were she would board the Hogwarts Express for her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her chocolate colored hair, soaking wet, clung to her young face. She did not like summer storms at all. It was final. She stomped inside with her cat, Crookshanks, meowing loudly in his crate. Everyone walking around suspiciously looked at her.

"Crookshanks! This really is not the time!" 'Meow', was the ginger cat's response. She shook her head & walked through the barrier of 9 ¾. The large clock on the wall had 10:54 a.m for the time. She gasped at the time. "Oh course! Never am I late but for my last year. Wonderful!" She put down he trunk by the others & brought her & Crookshanks on board. She walked quickly to the back of the train to where Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Ginny would be sitting. Draco Malfoy changed sides after being released from the Cruciatious Curse, which Voldemort had put on him in his childhood. She sighs as she stops and looks inside. She has new feelings, for Harry James Potter, her best-friend, and that hurt. The train lurched forward, causing her and Crookshanks to fall to the floor. "Oh!" she squealed in surprise & pain. The door quickly opened and someone came out…

**_Harry's P.O.V_**

Harry Potter was on the floor of the compartment, playing chess with Draco. "Merlin! I guess that…" A crash sounded outside the compartment, Harry, Ron, & Draco grabbed their wands. "Oh!" said a light feminine voice. 'Hermione?' Harry thought. He opened the door & looked down, & Sure enough, their was a soaking wet Hermione & angry Crookshanks in her lap. Harry stopped and looked her over. Her feminine curves were visible with her light blue shirt & denim jeans. Her chestnut curls fell over her eyes, they looked better than last year's frizzy hair. 'She's beautiful,' Harry thought. "Harry… Harry? HARRY!!!!!" Harry shook his head & saw that she was calling him. "Sorry Hermione," he blushed. She looked up curiously, a drop of water dripped slowly down her nose. "It's ok, just help me up. Or get Crookshanks off me. He's getting fat." He laughed & grabbed the fluffy cat in one hand & her hand in the other. "Thanks'," she said sweetly. "Uh-hum," he replied pulling her up. "Come on."

**_Normal P.O.V_**

She walked into the compartment with Harry, & was surrounded by people. "Hullo Hermione!" everyone said. She turned and sat right on Draco. "Ah! What the…" Draco smiled. "Hello Granger, wonderful day to sit on me isn't it?" She jumped up quickly. "Why you…," she sighed. "Hullo Drakie!" she said thickly & kissed each of his cheeks. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched what she was doing. Hermione laughed sweetly, and winked at Draco. He caught on quickly. "Hello Mione!" He jumped up & kissed her cheeks as well. 'What's going on? Am I missing something?' Harry thought. "Uh, Hermione, Draco, what's going on?" They laughed. "Harry, I saw Drakie over the summer in Italy. So we invented this little 'hello'. We mean nothing but fun by it." She flashed a brilliant smile. "Oh. That makes since." They all laughed as the crimson train flashed by the beautiful country side.

** Chapter two**

Throughout the train ride, their were stories of how summers were spent. Ron & Ginny were in Romania visiting their brother. Draco & Hermione stayed in Italy. Harry stayed with Remus, who was cured by a potion that was left behind by Dumbledore, before his death. Neville spent his at an American Camp, for wizards that taught of Herbology. Luna stayed with Remus & Harry after her father was in an odd accident.

((In the bathroom)) "So, Hermione… What's with the tan line?" Ginny asked suggestively as they were changing. Hermione was wearing a light pink bra that accented her tan well. Hermione spun around lightly on her toes. "Why?" she asked in a sing-song voice. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," she said. "I've been around my cousin Celeste all summer. ((Yes I'm using my own name)) "It's ok, it just rocks! It looks so… good!" Ginny replied grinning, while changing out of her black bra, & into a white one. Hermione started changing too. As they kept changing, Ginny got an idea. "Hermione, your have any make-up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow & threw her purse at her. "Yes, but just mascara, blush… you know the basics & a bit more…" "Can I use some?" 'I gave it to you for a reason you idiot,' Hermione thought. She smiled sweetly, "Of course! But, as I know you're going to try to put some on me, I'll do mine. Give me the pink blush & clear peach gloss… & the other mascara... No the one in the pink... There you go!" The two walked out of the bathroom. Greeting people they knew. Once they got to the compartment were the boys & Luna were, they went inside to fix their hair and make-up. "Ah! See there they are! No need to worry Harry," Draco said, looking at them with happy excited gray blue eyes. They saw Harry's eyes brighten up to. They looked for Luna, Ron, & Neville, but they were no where to be found. "Where are…" "They went because they're prefects. As you know Hermione, you & Harry are Heads. Correct?" She rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Yes. But what about you & Ginny?" "Prefects, but as we're in different years, we don't need to go to the meeting, because you & Harry are here now." The girls looked at each other. "Sure Drakie… sure." The two got out two black mirrors and started with their make-up.

** 15 minutes later**

"Done! Hermione you look fantastic!" Ginny said after she finished using her wand to straighten her hair. "Harry? Can you summon me a mirror?" He nodded and waved his hand. "Integra" he said. A silver mirror appeared in his hand. "Here you go!" She smiled at him happily, "Thanks!" she replied. She looked in the mirror and gasped at the dramatic change. She had on her school outfit ((their going to be at Hogwarts soon!!)) but she had a dark tan & gold body glitter on accenting it. The clear lipgloss & peach colored make-up gave her an exotic Hermione look. But her hair was the major change. It was dark brunette with golden blonde chunky streaks through it, and as it was straight, it came to her lower back. She looked gorgeous! Ginny took back the mirror, ok Draco, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, are you ready to see her? "Yes!" they all said loudly, & Crookshanks meowed. Ginny took down the invisibility cloak. They all gasped. "Hermione, you look like a vela!" Luna said. They all complemented her on her new look. Then the train suddenly stopped. They all fell to the floor, or on one another. Hermione on Harry, Luna on Ron, & Ginny on Draco. Poor Neville & Crookshanks! "Look! We're here!"


End file.
